brownwaterbluesfandomcom-20200214-history
CS Wave Demon Combat Patrol Hydrofoil
CS Wave Demon Combat Patrol Hydrofoil The Wave Demon is an extremely fast, lightly armed, two man combat watercraft that might be thought of as a water version of the Sky Cycle. One of the few pieces of modern equipment in the Nautical Specialist Service (NSS) inventory, the Wave Demon was originally created for inshore, lake and river patrols, as well as light combat. The Coalition Navy has since taken control of all serviceable NSS Wave Demons and ordered dozens more for its own operations. The Navy intends to deploy Wave Demons as inexpensive, reliable and effective multi-role vehicles in the same manner as the Army has deployed Sky Cycles for decades. Plans call for Wave Demons to be allocated for every CS Navy base and surface ships for scouting, patrolling, picket duties, raids and pursuits against pirates and enemies, message delivery, and similar tasks. Wave Demons are the fastest watercraft in the CSN fleet. This is not surprising as the single nuclear-powered aircraft-style turbofan engine is the largest component of this armored, combat watersled. Reduction of water and air friction was a major consideration in the design; when the craft is moving, only three hydrofoils touch the water, and it has a low, aerodynamic profile, with both pilot and gunner sitting in-line to decrease wind resistance. Many components of the Wave Demon are interchangeable with Sky Cycle parts, and it resembles an aircraft more than a watersled or hydrofoil. Model Type: AWC-012 Wave Demon Class: Quick-Response Combat Patrol Watersled Crew: Two: pilot and gunner. M.D.C. by Location: *Forward Mounted Laser Turret — 50 *Rear Mounted Rail Gun Turret — 60 Mini-Missile Launchers (2) — 50 each * Medium Torpedo Launchers (2) — 40 each Turbofan Jet Engine — 95 * Hydrofoil Struts (3) — 50 each Reinforced Crew Compartments — 50 each **Main Body —150 * Every item marked by a single asterisk is small and/or difficult to strike. An attacker must make a "called shot" to hit and even then he is -4 to strike. There is a like penalty to hit the pilot or gunner who are also small and shielded targets. ** Depleting the M.D.C. of the main body completely destroys the vehicle. Speed: Water - Surface: 130 mph (208 km or 112 knots) Statistical Data: Height: 6 feet, 7 inches (2 m) Width: 5 feet (1.5m) Length: 13 feet (3.9m) Weight: 2 tons fully loaded. Cargo: Two small storage compartments beneath the seats with about three feet (0.9 m) of space for extra clothing, weapons and personal items. Power System: Nuclear, average energy life is 15 years. Weapon Systems 1. CR-4T Laser Turret: A heavy laser turret identical to that found on the Sky Cycle is mounted at the nose of the craft. It is controlled by the pilot and is capable of 180 degree rotation and a fixed, straight angle of fire. Primary Purpose: Assault Secondary Purpose: Defense Mega-Damage: 6D6 M.D. per dual blast. Range: 4000 feet (1200 m) Rate of Fire: Equal to the combined number of hand to hand attacks (usually 4 to 6). Payload: Effectively unlimited. 2. CR-25 Mini-Missile Launchers (2): Flanking the pilot's compartment on the sides of the watercraft are two rapid-fire mini-missile launchers. Each launcher holds 12 missiles for a total of 24 mini-missiles. Primary Purpose: Assault Secondary Purpose: Anti-Monster Missile Type: Any mini-missile type can be used but standard issue are armor piercing (1D4x 10 M.D.) and plasma (lD6x 10 M.D.) missiles. Mega-Damage: Varies with missile type. Range: About one mile. Rate of Fire: One at a time or volleys of two, four, six or 12. Payload: Twenty-four; 12 in each launcher. 3. Medium Torpedo Launchers (2): A single medium torpedo is mounted on each side of the watersled for anti-submarine and anti-ship combat. The pilot controls these weapons. Primary Purpose: Anti-Ship Secondary Purpose: Anti-Ship Mega-Damage: Varies with torpedo type; standard issue are High Explosive torpedoes which inflict 3D4x 10 M.D. Range: 10 miles (16 km) Rate of Fire: One at a time or a volley of two. Payload: Two. 4. C-40R2 Rail Gun Turret: Twin mounted C-40R rail guns identical to the primary weapon of the PA-06A SAMAS are attached to the gunner's compartment turret. Both guns fire simultaneously at the same target. The gunner's turret is capable of 360 degree rotation, and the twin C-40R guns themselves can be elevated up to 90 degrees. Primary Purpose: Anti-Aircraft Secondary Purpose: Defense Mega-Damage: A burst is 40 rounds from each gun and inflicts 1D4 x 10+20 M.D.! Range: 4000 feet (1200 m) Rate of Fire: Equal to the combined number of hand to hand attacks (usually 4 to 6). Payload: 4000 rounds in an internal drum magazine, that's 50 twin bursts! Reloading is a time consuming process that requires the use of specialized equipment and trained mechanics, it cannot be done in the field. 5. Systems of Note: The Wave Demon has all of the sensors and systems common to all power armor, plus a short-range sonar; can detect underwater targets. Range: 80 miles (128 km). Special Bonuses: +3 to dodge when at speeds above 60 mph (96 km). Trained CS Navy pilots get an additional +5% to pilot warship/patrol boat rolls to pilot the Wave Demon.